ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dita Morgan
After an up and down childhood and running off to Ibiza, Dita Morgan is one of the most recent additions to the ECFW roster and is one of the ECFW Divas History Born 2 May 1985 and raised on the Old Kent Road Dita Rose Morgan has had a mixed and disruptive up bringing When Dita was four years old, her father left the family, she hasn't seen him since. Dita grew up with her mother in a working class environment, living in a council house environment for most of her childhood. Dita attended 13 schools, including Brookfield Primary School, Bradon Forest Secondary School, Hill House School and Bedales School, and was expelled from several of them. She dropped out of school at age fifteen, not wanting to "spend a third of her life preparing to work for the next third of her life, to set herself up with a pension for the next third of her life." After her family went to Ibiza on vacation, Dita told her mother that she was staying with friends but remained in Sant Antoni de Portmany instead. She earned money by working at a Plastic Fantastic record store and dealing ecstasy to the nightclub goers. At 18 she found work in a local bar, during her time there she met Marcos Bright who asked if she had ever seen wrestling. When she said no he asked her to come along to on of his promotions and soon she was hooked. She cleand up her act, stopped dealing and taking drugs and signed up to the gym; then she started off as a valet and then worked her way up to working in the ring. While working with Marcos Bright she moved in with him and the two began a relationship and soon became engaged. After a year living with him Dita found out her had been seeing another girl on the side; but not just any girl Dita’s best friend at the time. She packet up her things and moved out. She went back to working at Plastic Fantastic record store; during this time she was sleeping on the floor in the office. After two weeks off sleeping on the floor she moved in with another girl who worked at Plastic Fantastic. Dita started to became bored of Ibiza, during the day she worked at the store and at night she stayed in watching TV. One night while watching the sports channel she came across the ECFW show Tuesday Night Terror. She was fascinated by the ECFW Divas not only were the stunning but incredible in the ring, she realised this is what she was missing and what she wanted back in her life, so she took what she could carry in a suitcase and left Ibiza and got on the first flight to the US. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling On July 8th 2007 After a week of travelling she made her way to ECFW headquarters and sat in the lobby until the receptionist finally gave in and let her see Nick. During this meeting Dita signed a contract with ECFW Since her arrival Dita has faced several ECFW Divas including Layla Monroe, Tatium Tyler, Maxie Fox, Viper Venom, Misty Hilton, Brianna Hilton, Kitten Charrington and Angel Gattina. Dita recently said "I came here to wrestle I know I don’t fit in with the normal diva look, I’m hardly just T&A I am well aware I don’t fit in to the whole eye candy look; I don’t think I ever will… I’m well and truly grounded and I’m more than happy to step in that ring with anyone" While she is yet to make a huge impact in ECFW Dita feels the best is yet to come. Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Down Time A standard Facebuster also known as a Jumping facebuster involves the wrestler grabbing hold of the opponent's head / hair and jumping down to their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat *'Signature moves' :*''Springboard Roundhouse Kick'' :*''Tiltawhirl Side Slam '' :*''DDT'' :*''Scoop Slam'' :*''Elbow Drop'' :*''Tornado DDT'' :*''Power Bomb'' :*''Headscissors Takedown'' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Bulldog'' Outside of ECFW Dita owns shares Plastic Fantastic record store She runs her own MySpace On ECFW she says "Yeah, it will be a lot of work to make it in America and ECFW, but you know you can't expect for things to just happen without working. I left school when I was 15, and I've been working on this pretty much ever since. And it took me six years to get where I am and it wasn't easy, you know. Well, it wasn't that hard either but.. it was.. yeah. It wasn't easy-peazy" Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan